Fortune Street
Fortune Street (Boom Street in Europe and Australia) is a game developed by Square Enix and released for the Wii. It is the successor of Itadaki Street DS, a game only released in Japan. The game is a Nintendo version of the popular board game, Monopoly. All the characters have many quotes. These quotes are not spoken by the voice actors, but appear in a tooltip. Quotes Daisy's personality is carried over from Mario Party 3 that is heavily exploited through her large amount of dialogue. Daisy is somewhat narcissistic with a mischievous and domineering attitude. Daisy's dialogue fluctuates between friendly and insolent. Here is a collection of her various lines of speech. Area Specific Quotes * "Hey, all you spooky ghosts out there! Don't you DARE try to scare me! Ya hear me?" (The Ghost Ship) * "Wow! Check out Yoshi’s Island. I totally want to take one of those little guys home with me!" (Yoshi's Island) * "Hey-who wants to be on my pit crew? Tee hee! Just kidding!" (Mario Circuit) * "Oh my gosh! Look at all those cute little blobs! Can I take one home with me?" (Slimenia) * "All right! I’m gonna roll this die right out of the park!" (Mario Stadium) * "Yeah, sure. Big castle. Woooo. I’m totally impressed. Could use a few more flowers though…" (Castle Trodian) * "Hmph! If I'd known we were coming to such a lava-y place, I wouldn’t have worn my nicest gown!" (Mount Magmageddon) * "What’s a girl gotta do around here to get her bearings? I’m all turned around and upside down!" (Good Egg Galaxy) * "After I win, I’m headed over to Peach’s Castle for a celebratory tea party. Who wants to join me?" (Princess Peach's Castle) * "Whoa! I've heard a lot of wild stories about this place. This is going to be a blast!" (Super Mario Bros.) * "I bet Bowser seriously thinks this goofy castle is totally intimidating. As if!" (Bowser's Castle) * "This place is falling apart! You want me to call my contractor? He'll fix everything up in a snap!" (Robbin Hood Ruins) * "I hear they kidnap princesses around here… I guess Bowser's not the only guy who’s into abducting royalty!" (Alefgard) * "I've always wanted to travel through space! This is gonna be the best game ever!" (Starship Mario) * "Sweet! Check out this gorgeous resort! I can’t wait to take a dip in the ocean." (Delfino Plaza) * "I totally want to scale up the side of that statue. What a challenge!" (The Colossus) * "I wanna see this flying train everyone keeps talking about. I must ride it. I simply must!" (The Observatory) * "I'm supposed to pick out a new trade here, huh? Let's see... Maybe I should be a professional athlete! Yeah!" (Alltrades Abbey) General Quotes * To Player: "So you're the famous (Player's name)! I'm Daisy, princess of Sarasaland. The pleasure is mine!" * "Fair warning, folks: try all you want, but I'm still gonna win. Princess Daisy always comes out on top!" * "You may wonder why I want to win so badly. Well, it's 'cause I just HATE losing!" * "Winning feels SO awesome. From now on, I'm gonna win all the games I play!" * "Oh boy! It sure was a snap getting into first place. I bet winning this game is gonna be a piece of cake!" * "Hold on tight to your socks, people, 'cause I'm about to knock 'em off!" * "Let's speed this game up! I'm seriously getting wrinkles waiting for you all to roll the die." * "I'm gonna throw this die as hard as I can! I bet I'll get a sweet number out of it! OOF!" * "Winning is a matter of timing and luck. I don't have either, but I've never let that stop me before!" * "Eek! Is it my turn already? Sorry, I was in another world!" * "Don't underestimate me, people! Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I won't fight dirty!" * "If you give me a good number, little die, I'll promote you to court jester! I'm a princess - I can do that!" * "All right - this game is about to get seriously interesting! Check it out!" * "Who ever said princesses have to play fair? I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to win this game!" * "I want to be in first place! I want it, I want it, I WANT IT!" * "Check it out, people! I'm about to show you how a REAL winner rolls!" * "Here goes nothing! C'mon, die - gimme an awesome roll!" * "Who in the world put such an expensive shop directly in my path? N-not that I'm scared of it or anything!" * "These suits are awfully cute. Maybe I'll sneak a few of 'em home with me! They'd look nice on my castle walls!" * "Hmm. I've got one suit, so that means I've got three more to go. Should be a breeze!" * "I'm getting tired. Subjects of Sarasaland- bring me the rest of the suits!" * "Time to put the finishing touches on my celebration, people. I'm about to get my promotion!" * "I can't believe the bank won't send someone to come and pick me up. What terrible service!" * "This shop is going to grow like a wildflower! I picked it, after all, so it's GOT to be good!" * "Make sure you all stop by my new shop and introduce yourselves! It's the polite thing to do!" * "I'm off to a pretty good start in this district, wouldn't you say? I sure would!" * "Hmm... I've only got two shops in this district, but I definitely want more! More, more, MORE!" * "Sweet! Another shop in one of my favorite districts. Things are shaping up pretty well!" * "Looks like I'm destined to own a lot of property here. Who am I to say no to fate?" * "I've got a favor to ask, guys - leave all those empty shops for me, OK? I totally want to buy them!" * "It's only proper that the fairest princess of 'em all gets dibs on that last shop. Right? Who's with me?" * "Whoa! Who bought up all the shops? Here I was thinking I'd buy a few more!" * "Augh! No more shops left to buy? Guess I'll just have to take some of 'em! Ha ha ha!" * "Tee hee hee! I bet no one was expecting THAT!" * "Look at my little shop, all grown up now! I'm just bursting with pride!" * "What a waste! If only I had purchased some stock earlier... Oh, well. Lesson learned!" * "Oh well! Maybe I'll invest next time. I just really couldn't be bothered with it right now." * "Whoops! I totally forgot to invest. I need to get going on that one of these days..." * "I'd better hurry up and do some investing! I'd hate to have a shop bought out from under me." * After landing on the bank: "Banks rule! Where else can you safely store your money? I mean, other than an actual safe..." * "How kind of you! But I'd much rather prefer a bouquet of flowers to a bushel of cash!" * "I think something's wrong with this die. It feels heavier than usual!" * "It's a princess's prerogative whether to change her mind AND her direction!" * "I give this shop the Daisy stamp of approval! Now I bet you'll make a lot more money on it!" * "What a precious little shop! I just want to take it home and cuddle it!" * "Whoops! I totally didn't mean to add to your coffers. You're rich enough already!" * "But...but that shop was supposed to be for me! Why would you go and buy it!?" * After landing on an expensive shop: "What is the meaning of these unbelievable prices!? I'm not above throwing a tantrum, you know!" * After landing on a Boon square: "Shop away, folks! The more money you spend, the more money I get! Everybody's a winner!" * After landing on a Boon square: "Lucky Daisy! I totally rule! Shop away to your hearts' content, everyone!" * After player lands on a Boon square: "I must refrain from shopping for a while. I don't want (Player's name) to get any more money than he already has!" * After landing on a Take-a-break square: "Hmph! Stupid die! Today is the absolutely WORST day for me to take a vacation!" * After player lands on a Take-a-break square: "It's about time (Player's name) took the day off! I finally have a chance to visit one of his/hers shops free of charge!" * After warping: "That's the coolest magic trick in the world! One second, I'm there; next second, I'm here! Ta-da!" * After player warps: "You're always running hither and thither across this board, (Player's name)! You can't sit still, can you?" * After player lands on the bank: "Just taking a little breather, (Player's name)? I bet the bank is nice and air-conditioned!" * "Ahhh! All rested up, and I didn't even lose any money by taking a day off. I gotta do that more often!" * After buying someone out: "Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! It was worth it just to see the look on your face!" * "Oh my! What a beautiful little... Um... Uh... What IS that thing anyway?" * "Woo! It never hurts to have a little extra cash in your pocket!" * "Why, you just earned me a little bit of money, (Player's name)! How charitable of you!" * "You can put all the defensive capital in the world into that shop, (Player's name). If I want it, I'll buy it!" * "I'm finding that shop of yours less and less enticing as this game progresses, (Player's name)..." * "I see I'm up against a real financial genius! Maybe you and I can trade stock tips, (Player's name)..." * To Player: "Huh. That's certainly an... interesting move, (Player's name). Are you sure you know how to play this game?" * To Player: "That's not worth getting upset over, (Player's name). Just ask your daddy to front you some cash!" * To Player: "I'm so glad you earned that salary, (Player's name). Now you have enough money to spend at my shops!" * To Player: "Yippee! You're a tried-and-true friend, (Player's name). I shan't forget your generosity." * To Player: "I just want you to know that I'm not even the slightest bit jealous of you, (Player's name). I'm not!" * To Player: "I see you're quite a worthy adversary, (Player's name). Too bad I'm still going to defeat you!" * To Player: "If you win, (Player's name), maybe I'll invite you on an all-expenses-paid vacation to Sarasaland!" ** Luigi's response: "Wow, what a prize, (Player's name)! I wish I was in your shoes!" * To Player: "Yay! You got your salary, (Player's name)! I guess that means you'll drop by my shop soon, right?" ** Luigi's response: "Wow, Princess Daisy! You're good..." * To Peach: "Tee hee! Today we celebrate an important day: (Player's name)'s promotionversary!" ** Peach's response: "Really? A promotionversary? Is that an official holiday in Sarasaland?" * To Player: "Wow, (Player's name)! You're doing great! I'm totally inspired to make more money now!" ** Peach's response: "Oh, really, Princess Daisy? Then I suppose I'll just have to earn more than the two of you combined!" * To Peach: "What? I can't believe that (Player's name) has enough gold to cinch a win! I'm not ready to stop playing yet!" ** Peach's response: "You and I both, Princess Daisy. This game is too much fun to stop now! We simply cannot let this happen!" * To Player: "Nice move, (Player's name)! This must be a special day for you - receiving your first promotion and all!" ** Diddy Kong's response: "Ook? Ookity? Oook? (What are you going to spend it on? Investments? Forced buyouts?)" * To Player: "Hold on, (Player's name)! Don't you think it's a little early for winning? Let's play awhile longer!" ** Diddy Kong's response: "Ookity! Ook ook! (Yeah, what she said! I wanna keep playing!)" * To Player buying her shop: "Well, I never! That was MY shop, (Player's name)! How could you betray me like that!?" * After player lands on her expensive shop: "Toady is the first annual (Player's name)-Bought-a-Ton-of-Stuff-at-My-Shoppiversary! Let's all celebrate! Tee hee!" * "Yippee! Thanks for the exorbitant payday, (Player's name)! Are you trying to get on my good side? 'Cause it's working!" * "I don't want to go bankrupt! Can my daddy put a little extra gold in my bank account?" * "Yippee! I've got (target amount of money), and it's time to go claim victory!" * "Don't act all surprised that I'm about to win the game, folks. I am Princess Daisy, after all!" * After player approaches victory: "Oh, but you can't win yet, (Player's name) - I'm having too much fun! I order you to continue playing this game!" * Going bankrupt: "Augh! Brutal, absolutely brutal. This is no way to treat a princess as sweet and lovely as me!" * Going bankrupt: "Augh! We live in a world where bad things happen to awesome people!" Opponents close to victory * To Mario: "Way to flex your muscles, Mario! And here I was thinking I'd finally beat you in a game!" * To Luigi: "Oh, Luigi! You sure you don't want to let ME win? Hmph! After all we've been through together!" * To Peach: "I'm lovin' the girl power, Peach! Win this one for the ladies!" * To Yoshi: "How did Yoshi manage to beat me? This has gotta be some kind of fluke! I demand a recount!" * To Bowser: "Hmph! I refuse to congratulate Bowser, no matter how awesome he did playing this game." * To Toad: "Really nice, Toad. You're gonna leave me behind just so you can go off and win? Princess Peach wouldn't like that at all!" * To Donkey Kong: "Drat! I didn't think you'd be any good at this sort of thing, Donkey Kong. I stand corrected!" * To Wario: "I totally would've won this game if I'd lowered myself to your level, Wario. Remember that!" * To Waluigi: "Whoa! If Waluigi wins, he's gonna be all sorts of famous. I can't compete with that!" * To Birdo: "I'd give you a blue ribbon for first place, Birdo, but somehow I think you'd prefer a pink ribbon! Hee hee!" * To Diddy Kong: "Whoa! Hold up a sec. I was supposed to win this game!" * To Bowser Jr.: "Whoa! Hold up a sec. I was supposed to win this game!" * To Alena: "I can't believe I'm gonna lose to Alena! I'm more of a princess than she'll ever be!" Swapping shops * To Mario: "I've got a brilliant idea, Mario. Let's swap shops and teach these guys a lesson on how to play the market!" * To Luigi: "You're the only one here I can truly trust, Luigi... Trade shops with me, won't you?" * To Peach: "Let's swap shops, Peach. You know as a symbol of friendship between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland!" * To Yoshi: "I shall give you the honor of trading shops with me, Yoshi. You're welcome in advance!" * To Bowser: "Oh dear. The unthinkable has finally happened. I'm asking Bowser, of all people, to trade shops with me!" * To Toad: "Surely you wouldn't turn me down, would you, Toad?" * To Donkey Kong: "It's your lucky day, Donkey Kong. I decided to trade shops with you!" * To Wario: "Ew! I hate the idea of owning a shop that once belonged to you, Wario... but I have no choice. Let's trade!" * To Waluigi: "You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you, Waluigi? I bet you would! C'mon, let's trade shops!" * To Birdo: "Hey, Birdo! After we swap shops, let's go get our nails done! Hee hee!" * To Diddy Kong: "C'mon, sweetie, let's make a deal and swap shops!" * To Bowser Jr.: "C'mon, sweetie, let's make a deal and swap shops!" Landing on a low priced shop * To Mario: "This shop is cheap now, but if I know Mario, he's gonna build it up real soon!" * To Luigi: "Luigi, Luigi, Luigi... I'm disappointed! You could make this shop so much bigger!" * To Peach: "Oh, Peach! What a charming little store. Are all shops in the Mushroom Kingdom this...economical?" * To Yoshi: "I simply adore cheap shops like this one, Yoshi! The lower the prices, the more stuff I can buy!" * To Bowser: "How do you even get inside this shop, Bowser? It’s so teensy-tiny!" * To Toad: "This shop is just like you, Toad! Simple and modest. That’s a compliment, I promise!" * To Donkey Kong: "Donkey Kong, this is a lovely shop and all, but…how come you don’t sell anything but bananas in here?" * To Wario: "I…I just saw…something black sk-skittering across the f-floor. This shop is filthy, Wario!" * To Waluigi: "What a disappointing little shop! But I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, it’s yours, Waluigi." * To Birdo: "Birdo, you did a fantastic job decorating this place! You made it look like a million bucks!" * To Player "I'd have expected any shop of yours to be way more expensive, (Player's name). What gives?" Landing on an average shop * To Mario: "Mario! Can I get a princess discount or something? This shop of yours is considerably overpriced! * To Luigi: "Hmph! If you think these high prices are gonna impress me, you’ve got a lot to learn, Luigi!" * To Peach: "I should have expected something like this from you, Peach. You’re not afraid to fight dirty!" * To Yoshi: "Yoshi! I’m absolutely stunned. How did you get the gumption to build such an extravagant shop?" * To Bowser: "Ack! This is highway robbery, Bowser, and you know it!" * To Toad: "Isn’t this shop a little…swank for you, Toad? Remember your place!" * To Donkey Kong: "Oh, for Pete’s sake! Why in the world is this banana-peel-strewn shop so terribly overpriced?" * To Wario: "Ugh! If you’re going to charge such high prices, Wario, you should clean up a little. This shop is filthy!" * To Waluigi: "Why did I have to stop here? Not only is it overpriced, it’s run by Waluigi! Icky icky ew!" * To Birdo: "Birdo! Are you charging me so much because you’re jealous of my good looks? I wouldn’t put it past you!" * To Diddy Kong: "What is the meaning of these unbelievable prices!? I’m not above throwing a tantrum, you know!" * To Bowser Jr.: "I think I’ve made some sort of mistake. There’s no reason a shop would be this expensive!" * To Alena: "It's awfully guche for a princess to charge so much, Alena! Where are your royal manners?" Landing on an expensive shop * To Mario: "Whoa! What did I ever do to YOU, Mario!?" * To Luigi: "You owe me one, Luigi! Take good care of all my gold, ya big galoot!" * To Peach: "Such cruelty, Peach! This isn't how royalty is supposed to treat each other!" * To Yoshi: "Hmph! I would've expected something like this from Wario, but not from you, Yoshi!" * To Bowser: "I know how this scenario goes... First you empty my pockets, and then you kidnap me! No way, Bowser!" * To Toad: "I hope this transgression of yours doesn't break the truce between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, Toad!" * To Donkey Kong: "Not cool, Donkey Kong! Are you trying to bankrupt me or something?" * To Wario: "Eek! I'll gladly pay the money if you'd just let me leave this pigsty of a shop!" * To Waluigi: "Ack! This shop is way too flashy. Almost tacky, wouldn't you say, Waluigi?" * To Birdo: "Eek! I thought we were buddies, Birdo! Why would you wring me dry like this?" * To Princessa: "You really are a princess, aren't you, Princessa? Only royalty could do something so cruel without flinching!" * To Alena: "No no no! Don't you know I'm a princess? I should get a special discount or something just for coming to your silly store!" * To Stella: "Hey, Stella! I think your prices are off by a digit or two! Otherwise this is highway robbery!" * To Male Player: "Why would you do this to me, (player's name)!? Hmph! After all I've done for you!" * To Female Player: "I thought we were pals, (player's name)! Is this how you treat your friends?" Gallery Daisy_FS.png|Daisy's icon FortunestreetDelfinoDaisy.jpg FortuneStreetPrincessascreen.jpg Trivia ☀ This is the only game where Daisy does not need to be unlocked but Peach does, as Daisy is playable by default while one must unlock Peach through other means.